New to this life
by black-kaytee
Summary: Please R&R. Yugi finds out that he has a sister. He tries to reconcile their past, although that may be harder than he thinks...
1. First Day

Note: This is my first fic written by myself so please review.  
  
It was really quiet. What'd I expect it to resemble? That of the night club I went to? No, I suppose not. It had been quite a long while since I had been in some kind of schooling. I remember it to be boring and overall, the crudest experience in my whole fourteen years of living. I was always very gifted when it came to school though. Come to think of it, I had always been very gifted at anything I did, which was bizarre. I was perfect at jobs and tasks I had never even heard of before.  
  
My name is Kat, from the original name Katarina. Strange, yes I know. Then again, I'm not exactly normal in any way, shape or form. My life sounds like something out of a fantasy, a book that never ended. Truth be told, I am a demon. Yes, a demon. And unless I stand corrected, a very powerful one as well. No one ever knew except me. Yet here I was, re- entering school for the simple reason for that I felt like I had to.  
  
I then realized why everything was so quiet. People were staring at me. I wondered why that was. I wasn't late, I was wearing the ridiculous school uniform (granted I did make some alterations), and it's not like I was acting anything else but normal. Suddenly, as if that scene was by my imagination, everyone started talking again. But a group in particular caught my eye. They appeared to be playing duel monsters. One of them was incredibly short with blond and yellow hair. He had a strange yet familiar necklace on. I suppose you couldn't call it a necklace because it was really more of a chain with some sort of puzzle attached. He seemed to be talking merrily with his friend who was much taller with all blond hair. There were two others there, a girl with dull brown hair and a guy with the same.  
  
I noticed myself to be staring. Quickly, I pulled away into the book I had brought to keep me company. Ah yes, my old friend, Macbeth. I hadn't been reading for five minutes before I hear someone say something to me.  
  
"Hi. I'm Yugi. What's your name?" I put down the book to notice that it was the short boy from before. He had brought his friends with him. "Kat. Nice to meet you." I feigned a smile, as I usually did when I first met people. I had never been good with being honestly positive. To me it seemed like lying to yourself rather than others. But Yugi did seem nice, with his friends.  
  
Yugi then smiled back. It was a genuine one, I could tell. It was bright and welcoming, as well as cute coming from one who looked no older than ten. He then inquired, "That's a nice name. Are you new here?" I stated, "Yes, I am. This is a nice school. Uniformity aside that is." My cynicism always did tend to show through anything I did. Suddenly, his blond friend said, "You did some nice work on your uniform! By the way, I'm Joey, that's Anzu, and there's Tristen," he said pointing to himself, the girl, and the other boy.  
  
Not sure of what to say, since that was either an insult, an invitation or a real compliment, I simply said, "Thanks for noticing. Your uniforms here were kind of boring so I wanted to spice it up a bit." Then Anzu opened her mouth, almost cutting me off, to say, "I don't think you're supposed to cut the skirt in half, have jacket open, and have your shirt half way unbuttoned." She was obviously exaggerating in a jealous rage of hers. I only altered my skirt a quarter way and the same applied to my shirt. Now I know why people were looking at me so focused. I was a bit too sexual for their liking.  
  
The three boys all looked at Anzu for a second but then I replied, "Well, when you grow up some day maybe you'll feel different about this choice in clothes. I happen to like it." Shocked, the boys whipped around to look at me quickly, then back to her, then back to me, then back to her. She was turning a bright red in the face. Whether it was from anger, frustration, or humiliation, I couldn't tell. Anzu stomped off angrily. Tristen turned to me and said with his utter amazement of me seeping from his words, "Wow. I can't believe you just stood up to Anzu like that. We usually just tell her to shut up when she's like that but you really told her off. You should hang out with us every day!"  
  
Yugi smiled again and said, "I think she should." He turned to me, "You seem like a really nice person to hang out with. Want to sit with us at lunch?" I nodded my head, just as the teacher walked in to say, "Get to your seats. Class is now in session."  
  
Note: Switching now to Yugi's point of view.  
  
It was a nice normal day like any other. Joey, Tristen, Anzu and I had just gotten back from Pegasus's twisted tournament. I had finally won my grandfather back. It was nice to be home and back in school, playing duel monsters like it should be played. No consequences, no soul stealing, just plain and simple, like I was taught. But then the room went dead around me. I looked up from my cards to notice that Joey, who had been previously very interested in our game, had lost all perspective except for what he was staring at right then. I turned around.  
  
A girl had just walked into the room. She was only a bit taller than me, about five feet. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail but still reached all the way to the middle of her back. But what intrigued me most, besides the fact that she was violating the dress code, were her big green eyes. They were familiar in a way. Kind yet had a sense of hurt to them. She was overall the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life.  
  
Right then, everyone went back to what they were doing and she sat down. I turned to Joey, then to Tristen. They were struck by her beauty as much as I was. Joey realized he was staring at her and snapped around back to our card game. But he couldn't help himself from saying, "Man! That girl is hot!" Tristen felt obliged to add on, "She sure is. But look. She looks lonely all by herself. We should go welcome her to Domino High."  
  
"That's not a bad idea, Tristen. After all, I'm sure that having everybody stare at you isn't a exactly a warm welcome." We walked over and our conversation with the beauty began.  
  
Author's note: Please review and let me know what you think! Remember, constructive criticism is welcomed as much as praise. I enjoy both. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Maybe This Wasn't Such A Good Idea After...

(Again, I don't own YGO but I do own this new character. Please keep reading. Plot gets better.)  
  
Son of a fucking bitch! Why the hell did I agree to eat lunch with those idiots?! It's a widely known fact (well, I guess not to mortals) that demons don't eat anything. Ai! Now I have to clean up my own mess. Why was my soul being so nice to these deranged mortals?  
  
See this is Kat but there are two parts to her. There is me, the pure demon and there is my soul, which I obviously gained back in this life. Most often, we're one single person, a feat that has never been mastered before. But lately she has been shutting me out for some reason. Why, I don't know.  
  
My soul insisted upon attending school alone, that we would merge together again for work later that night. And just look at what that gets me! She is socializing with mortal preteens! Never again....  
  
..........................................  
  
I can hear the evil part of me fuming about how low I am to be even speaking to humans other than to kill or torture them. Yes, I know that evil is a way of life and you can't be on the fence with it. I guess I never really decided whether I should go completely against what destiny has laid out for me or to accept what most called my "heritage." I wanted to wait, I suppose, to see my past. I know that I was a demon 5,000 years ago but I can't remember what I did, how I got this way, who I hurt, nothing. All of my past life had been erased from my memory but then again, it wasn't exactly my memory. It was hers.  
  
It's the fourth class of the day, the one right before lunch. I'm going to have a somewhat normal experience, even if it kills me. I know that that statement is highly inaccurate since I cannot be killed by any means. But these people seemed nice, warm. But then there was always that voice I had to listen to no matter what.  
  
"You know that if they ever knew what you were, they'd be disgusted. That's the way these humans are. They're hateful, bitchy, and very, very prejudiced. So go ahead and eat with them. It's no stick up my ass if you get all hurt and bewildered."  
  
"You know, it's not like they're going to ever find out. I mean, I'll listen to them but I won't talk to them about anything important."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"What was that shit for? Don't look down upon me just because I'm the part that is actually a bit decent. In fact, I have total control unless I decide otherwise. So tell me, what was that noise that you made?"  
  
"Just thinking. But since we are talking about those human brats, did you happen to... notice the short one with the odd looking thing around his neck?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. I did. Looks really familiar. I'll look it up when we get home."  
  
...........................................  
  
"Hey Kat! Over here!" I hear Yugi yelling. I walk over to notice every one of those same people I was talking to this morning. The bitchy girl, the two other boys, and then Yugi. But there was one extra. He had long light lavender hair and huge brown eyes. I couldn't help but stare. He was the nicest looking guy I had seen at this school. One aspect stood out about his appearance. He was blushing a terrible red in the face. Even though his eyes were focused at the lunch table, I knew that he felt me staring. I looked away.  
  
"Hey, Ryou. Why don't you look up from your lunch for a second?" Joey asked. Ryou immediately looked up, trying to hide his face. I could tell he was either about to turn pale in the face or plain pass out. He didn't do either. He just sat there and the color faded away. His complexion was very light. "Ryou, this is Kat. Kat, this is Ryou. Kat's new here." Joey stated. I was actually quite grateful he introduced us. I didn't want anyone to feel awkward because of me. I was now sitting straight across from Ryou and for the first time, his eyes met mine. He instantly began to blush again, but surpressed it. "It's a great pleasure to meet you," was all that he said. "Same here. So what's up?" was the only phrase I could come up with that would melt the ice of silence.  
  
"Well, how do you like it here at Domino so far?" Yugi inquired.  
  
"It's okay. Better than I had expected."  
  
Joey then commented though a mouth full of food, "What'd you expect it to be then?"  
  
"I sure as hell didn't think people would be this nice!" I blurted out.  
  
Shit. Oh holy shit. What the hell had I just done? I had just spoken to them. Not just spoke, but swore in front of them. And as if that wasn't horrifying to me enough, Anzu just had to burst in.  
  
"So you swear too? How many of this school's rules are you going to break? First you show up here with an outfit that barely covers anything and now you're swearing! I mean, do you have any sort of class at all?"  
  
I was shocked. People had said some horrible things to me before but this caught me off guard. I felt enraged. Hurt. Just like a kid again. Not wanted, degraded, alone.  
  
I guess this is where my own demonic part of my soul lashed out.  
  
"Who are you to talk about class? You interrupt people, you insult them. It hasn't even been my second day here and already you choose to pass judgement on me? You know what? I could give a damn what you think because you can't even think for yourself, you stupid-"  
  
I cut myself off there. I knew I was about to say, "stupid mortal bitch." I couldn't let myself do that. I would rather run from conflict than stare it in the eye.  
  
"You know what? I'm gone." I grabbed my things and left.  
  
...........................................  
  
After school let out, I was still a bit upset. By now, she had picked up on it and had crept in my memory until she found it.  
  
"What did I tell you about humans? Garbage!"  
  
"I guess you are right."  
  
Suddenly, I hear behind me a small voice.  
  
"Kat! Kat wait up!" It was Ryou and Yugi.  
  
Yugi spoke first. "Kat, I'm really sorry about what Anzu said. I hope she didn't hurt your feelings." He looked down and then gave me this look. This sad, pathetic look that made me want to hug him. I shuddered at the thought. Ryou added on, "She can be quite annoying sometimes. Please, don't take it personally. I really like you. I mean- the-the group likes you! The group. Uhh.. I have to go! See you tomorrow! Cheerio!" He ran off. Spaz.  
  
Yugi commented, "He's right. I think that you're a nice person. I know that Joey and Tristan feel the same way. But I have to go. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!" I nearly shouted as I stood there and waved. Wow. That was interesting. I made it through the first day. I did it. Cool.  
  
*Please read and review this chapter! Thanks* 


	3. Serious News

Note: Again, I don't own YGO but I own this character. By the way, this is starting from Yugi's perspective.  
  
Grandpa: Yugi, can you come here? I have something that I need to talk to you about.  
  
I walked over and sat down on out small couch, facing him in the chair across from me. I wondered what was so important. He looked like he was disappointed in himself, why I don't know. Gramps seemed to be distracted lately, like he was waiting for something. He was very eager to check the mail each day. Ever since I got home from Duelist Kingdom, I had found him been like this. I figured that he was probably still shocked from having his soul sealed in the Shadow Realm. But maybe it was something more.  
  
"Yugi, ever since I was in that.. coma, I've been thinking about what's really important in life. I have you, my shop. But there was still one thing that weighed heavy in my mind." He looks down. I know now that this concerns more than him or me. I ask him, "What is it Grandpa? You can tell me."  
  
He takes a deep breath, swallows, then sighs, as if preparing himself for a blow to either himself or me. "There was something I never told you about your life that I need to tell you about now. See, you were your parents' firstborn child. But you weren't alone. See, you had a... twin sister." Here he sinks his head down to his knees.  
  
I was shocked. A sister? Me? I had no idea, ever. It was like everything fell down around me. But I had to know more. "What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
"See, your parents couldn't afford to keep both of you. They knew that it would only hurt both of you if they were to keep you two together. They gave her up for adoption. That's all I've known until now." Here he takes out a letter from his pocket from the adoption services. He gives it to me to look at. It reads:  
  
Dear Mr. Moto,  
We are very pleased with your recent inquiry about the location of your granddaughter. We have tracked her down to the most recent address of her adoptive parent. If you have any questions, feel free to contact us.  
  
There is an address, not even two miles away from here. It doesn't give specifics or any details about her life, just where she was adopted to. I look up, only to hear Grandpa say, "Yugi, I am so sorry I kept this from you. Now I know that it wasn't right. Please forgive me."  
  
"It's okay, Grandpa. There's nothing to forgive. Now that we have her address, we can go see her, right?" I said hopefully. There was something, some kind of optimism I gained when I saw where she lived. I knew instantly that I wanted to meet her, get to know her. "Yugi, I don't know if I can."  
  
Suddenly, I look straight at him. He looked the exact opposite of the way I felt. He looked saddened, depressed, almost like he had given up. I try to be helpful. "Do you want me to go by myself first, meet her and then you can? Maybe then things won't be so awkward." Gramps looked up. "Thank you, Yugi."  
  
The next day at school, all I could think about was her. We had never even met before in our lives yet we had the same parents. It was distracting me, wondering about who she was, how she had been, and just everything about her. Eventually, this caught the eye of Joey.  
  
"Yugi, what's up with you today? You've been so quiet," he says while we wait for our teacher to arrive. I'm not sure of what to say. So as always, I speak the truth of what is on my mind.  
  
"Well, Gramps gave me some serious news last night. It turns out that I have a..." I almost choked saying it. Why I couldn't say it was beyond me. Yet I just let the word escape from my mouth."..sister." The look that Joey, Tristan and Anzu were giving me was the same look that I gave Grandpa last night. Confused, wondering what to do next. There was a long period of silence until Tristan spoke.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Are you going to try to find her?"  
  
"Gramps already checked on that. We have an address. I'm going to go visit there tomorrow. It's less than two miles away from the shop."  
  
"Man, Yug. I hope that things work out for you. Chances are they will. What's the address?" Joey asked. I handed the sheet of paper to him.  
  
"Uhh... Yug. The place that your sister lives at is the old, creepy house down the street. You know. The one that kids always stare at, then run away from."  
  
"I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me. And wish me luck for tomorrow. I just hope that she's.." my voice trailed off again. I didn't know what to hope for exactly. But they all knew what I meant.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Yugi," Anzu said.  
  
"With you all the way," Tristan added.  
  
"No matter what," Joey said through one of his beautiful smiles. That always cheered me up instantly, to see Joey smile. Now I couldn't wait...  
  
The next day, I got up at around eight and left at nine. It was relatively early to be out on a Saturday. I felt nauseated. I just wanted to see her more than anything. I knew that if I could just look her in the face that everything else would be okay. I get there and I stand in front of the door. Joey was right. It was sort of spooky. I tried to bring myself to knock on the door several times but to no avail. Then I remember the words of encouragement of my friends and I knock. What happened next shocked me. The door opened, to reveal Kat, a girl from school that I talked to sometimes.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. What are you doing here?"  
  
Please R& R. Thanks. 


	4. Melting Away Like Butter

Yeah.. same note as all the other chapters. R and R please. This is from Kat's perspective.  
  
I was so tired for some apparent reason. The past seven hours I had been arguing to my demonic half why I should be able to socialize with whomever I wanted, including humans. We were both standing by our own points of view. I finally used the one aspect of this life she knew she couldn't retaliate against.  
  
"You know, it's not like there are other demons out there! Humans are all we have for right now!"  
  
She was dead. Dead silent. Dead inside. I could feel her anger rising and her hate growing. Yet, I also felt a great deal of depression and sadness.  
  
"You're right," she chuckled finally after a few stabbing moments of silence. "You are completely right. I can't. remember. and every time I try, I get nothing. Maybe, there are others out there, like us. Demonically gifted and humanly challenged. There has to be someone out there that understands us, knows us. I just don't think that mortals are the best to be with. I can't explain but I know that they will just betray us and hurt us."  
  
"I know because I feel it too. But we can't be afraid all of our life to try to connect with someone. Now let's just give it a rest. Let's see. We got back at about two in the morning and now it's.. nine?! Shit! We must have been chewing each other out all morning. I didn't even notice the sun come out."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said abruptly. "I hate this. I didn't know that once we joined together that I'd feel your emotions too. I also didn't know that I'd lose all of my damn memory. Now all we have is each other to rely on. Is that sad?"  
  
"I don't think so. But I'm kinda tired. I'm going to go to bed for a few hours, see if I can't-" I was cut off by the knocking at my door. People never came anywhere near my house. Ever. It startled me a bit. But I managed to compose myself to answer the door. Standing there was Yugi. What the hell was he doing here?  
  
Yugi's perspective:  
  
"Come on in," she said softly, sounding very surprised. "I wasn't expecting company. Please sit down." She gestured towards on of the three chairs in her living room while she sat in another. I didn't know what to say for a moment. I was mostly confused. There was no way, just no way that she was the person I was looking for.  
  
"Uhhh.. so how long have you lived here?" That was all I could force out. I could tell that she didn't expect me to ask her that. "I've lived here with my father ever since I was seven." She had a father. That means she couldn't be who I was looking for. I knew it! "Where is your father right now?"  
  
She looked down and to the side. I could almost see some sort of tear come to her eye. "He died. A year ago. Lung cancer. He gave it a good fight, I suppose. But what can you do?"  
  
I felt extremely sad for her. "You live here alone now then?"  
  
"Yes. I have for the past year. It's not as bad as people think. But I try to look at this way. It's better than anywhere I've ever lived before."  
  
That sentence. That statement that she had lived in places worse than this was beyond me. I had to know more, just like I had to know more the night before. I inquired, "What do you mean by that?" The next thing she said shocked me more than anything.  
  
"Well, before I was living here with my father, I was in an orphanage. It was cold, hard, cruel. He was my adoptive father. He saved me, I suppose, from being completely alone and scared all of the time." "Did you ever try and find your real family?" I asked bluntly. I wanted to know whether she had wondered about us, just like Grandpa wondered about her.  
  
"No. I didn't want to. Why go look for someone who didn't want to have anything to do with you whatsoever? My real parents probably could have given a damn about me." Right then, as she spoke, I could see the cruelty in her eyes, however hurt they looked. At this point, it looked as though she had hardened herself to the world and only now I knew.  
  
"Yugi, if I may ask, what are you doing here to begin with?" I can't blame her for wanting to know that. After all, it was early in the morning and I had just come by unexpectedly. But I was frightened to tell her, for fear that she would not react well. I knew I had to though.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I was going back and forth between two options. I could just tell her about Gramps and the letter from the adoption agency or I could always say, 'I'm your brother.' No, that wouldn't work. I decided on the first option.  
  
"A few months ago, my grandpa fell into a coma." She stared at me for a second, trying to put together the pieces. "I'm terribly sorry about that."  
  
"He's okay now. He made a full recovery. But he said he wanted to straighten his life completely out so that if anything.. did..happen, it would happen with no worries. See, he was trying to find someone.."  
  
I trailed off, looking down at her hardwood floors. They were beautiful redwood. I just now realized that her house was incredibly nice. Beautiful but dark with secret, just like her. I knew I had to tell her, one way or another.  
  
"He told me that he asked to find someone. And he did. It gave us this address." She still looked at me blankly. I knew that I had to tell her, now or never I thought. "He told me about how I had a younger twin sister when I was born, that she was given up for adoption right after. Then they gave us this address and said that she was adopted to here."  
  
Kat's perspective:  
  
No. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be. He had to be wrong. Yugi had to be wrong. No. He couldn't be right. I looked at him, straight into his eyes with utter disbelief. I didn't know what to say, how to compose myself. All the pain I had felt in the past, every hateful thought I ever had towards my family came flooding back, only for a second though. It rushed away, melted like butter. Now I had but one thing to say to him.  
  
"And what are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked at me with a seemingly sad look of hope shot down.  
  
"I thought that I should meet you. You are my sister after all. Please don't be angry with me. I can only imagine what you must be feeling. But I really just wanted to meet you so that we can.."  
  
"Can what?! Did your grandfather tell you how I was sent to that wretched home for the accursed?! I was left at a church! Abandoned! My family didn't want me then and it took me years to get over it, that no one would ever come looking for me. But now... do you want to explain to me what you want me to say because I sure as hell would like to know!" I didn't mean to explode like that. Feeling all that hurt again at once was too much. I couldn't have kept it inside me much longer. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I don't know what you are looking for. If you want your sister, then you have her right here. But if you want something more than that, I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do after this."  
  
He only looked at me, about to cry. I felt so bad for all that I had just said to him. "I would like it if you came back to my grandfather's shop with me," he said, choking back his tears. I knew that if I didn't agree, he would cry. So I said, "I think I'd like to meet our grandfather." He smiled one of his gorgeous smiles. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, right then and there but I did know that it made me feel happy. 


	5. Loneliness lost, hate gained

Please, if you read this story, review it. I really want to know what you think. Thank you. This is from Kat's point of view. Enjoy.  
  
What had I just gotten myself into? I didn't know what to say to him when he was looking at me about to cry. But some small part of me wanted to go meet my family. I suppose it was the part of me that never quite got over being alone. But I wasn't alone. Not after she came. I guess it all happened a year ago.  
  
I remember those last few days as clear as yesterday. My father was having one of his coughing fits, so naturally I rushed over to help him. He had never been treated a day in his life for his condition, but he knew. He knew that it could only be lung cancer.  
  
My father was a gifted man. He knew things would happen before they actually occurred. He was always successful in his business, grossing over 1.7 billion altogether. Always being a minimalist himself, he didn't want to have an over abundance of goods. He kept most of his money to use for later instances. Then he adopted me. It was his power, his voice inside telling him that I was "chosen" and needed a guardian. But years after, he grew sickly. That's how it got to be where it was that day.  
  
"It's okay, father," I said to him, guiding him towards one of the few chairs we had. "Sit down and I'll get you some water."  
  
"Katarina, thank you. You're always so good to me. Promise me you'll stay pure." I gave him his glass of water, helping hold it up so that he could drink deep. "Father, I can't promise. It's not the truth. I don't know what will happen today, tomorrow, or the day after. I could lose myself one day and even if it were for just a second, I'd be breaking my promise to you. You deserve better than that."  
  
By then his fit was past and he was sitting up, looking me straight into my eyes. "Kat, I'm dying. You can't prevent it. You can't slow it. It will come to pass soon. Be ready. And don't mourn for me or feel sadness and pain for me when I perish. Be happy and free with yourself. And don't be afraid to accept who you are. Please, if you can promise me that you will try to do this, I will die a happy man."  
  
"Don't speak like that!" He was unnerved by my outburst. I calmed myself down. "You're not going to die so don't talk like you are. I won't have it. But if it will make you happy for the moment, I will try to."  
  
"Kat, don't think that you're not good enough. Ever. You are one of the most compassionate, beautiful, hard working, easy to talk to, and one of the best people to ever even be around. Don't sell yourself short. Always go for what you want."  
  
Now I suppose that a year later, I wanted to meet my family. I wanted to know them. But most of all, I wanted to know why I was feeling all of these emotions now. I swore to myself that I would never let myself get consumed by what I was feeling, not after what had happened.  
  
Three days after my father had given me his one request, I awoke like any other day. But it was to the sunlight peeking through the window. Usually, he would have shaken me awake. I slowly pushed myself off of my bed and onto the cold floor. Something had happened. I wasn't sure what but I knew that it would be big. I carefully tread the way to my father's room, although there was no apparent reason to be cautious. He had always kept his door cracked so that if he heard me in one of my agonizing nightmares, he could awaken me. I pushed the door in, only to see him. Lying. Face up. I looked in his face for minutes on end for some sort of sign of life. But nothing.  
  
I rushed over to the bed to find that he was cold. All of the covers and sheets were over him but he was cold. I couldn't hear his shallow breathing or his heart beating. I shook him. Nothing. I knew now what he had been trying to tell me. He wanted to warn me but in ignorance I didn't listen. Now I was kneeling by the side of the bed, sobbing and praying for him to wake up and say that it was all a mistake. But he didn't. I became hysterical. I was pacing, then running around screaming the words that consumed my mind. "Why, God, WHY?!" I had never been so completely hurt in my entire life. My body went numb and I collapsed by one the long rectangular walls of our family room. Just as I felt I was going to die, I heard a chuckle. Slight and arrogant. It chilled me and made me sick inside, more than I had felt previously. I lashed out angrily "Who is here?! Tell me!" I stood up and saw something. It was a mirror that had seemed so regular before. But now I stared into it to see someone else staring back at me.  
  
Though she looked exactly like me, she was dressed quite differently. I was in my long sleeved shirt and pants of faded black. My hair was tied up. I was wearing my flat-heeled work shoes. But she. She was dressed in an extravagant black gown of some sort, one that dipped down to reveal pale snowy skin. It looked sharp in it's color and was ragged in an intentional way. She was standing on heels that added to her height quite a bit. Her hair was down but was styled so that it stood up a bit.  
  
"Angry aren't we? I can see someone has finally tapped into all of that power you hide," she said while smirking an evil grin. To my surprise, she stepped out of the mirror and close to me. I could see her clearly now. What captured me were her eyes. They were a cold steel blue that flared with an intensity that I had never seen in myself before.  
  
I stepped back, only to retort, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
She only chuckled a bit and her smirk grew in size. "You don't recognize me? Allow me to introduce myself then," she said, raising her finger so that it was pointing directly at the center of my throat. "I'm you. Well, the other half of you." She stopped for a second to see my bewildered look. I didn't know how to react. She sighed. "Let me explain. I'm guessing your father never told you of how he found you and why he adopted you." I stepped back yet again, only to have her step forward slightly. I nodded. "He was a seer, one who has premonitions. He knew what his goal was. To find the 'child with the curse of the immortal.' He saw you in a dream and then found you." I looked at her blankly. Curse of the demon? What was she talking about?  
  
"Anyway, 5,000 years ago there was a demon. One who destroyed empires and spread evil all around. She converted many a man to sin. That was me." I didn't see the connection. If that was her then why was she telling me this? I saw her mover her hand slightly to produce a book, a large book that seemed to appear out of fog. She handed it to me. "Put your hand over the top of it and you will be guided to your part in all of this." Before I knew it, she had taken my hand and placed it where it needed to be. I looked down to see it opening and revealing thousands of pages of writing. It turned to one that read "The Queen of All Demons." Under it was a rather long entry. I began to read.  
  
"During the reign of kings, there was one with a soul of pure darkness. A woman who had been selected to receive the honor of becoming a demon. She did well, to her court's expectations. She conquered many peoples but then disappeared. This was after she had journeyed to her former home of Egypt. According to many subjects of the pharaoh, she had tried to conquer but to no avail. The pharaoh sealed her within a 'Millenium Item', knowing that she would be reincarnated in the next life with a soul. Until then, no one will ever meet with her power."  
  
I was shocked. Still, I didn't see how this affected me. She then spoke, knowing that I was done reading.  
  
"This is the next life. You are the reincarnated soul. I am your demon half. Until now I was trapped within your mind. But this was only until you felt a moment of pure hate, of pure anger and rage."  
  
"You're lying you stupid bitch!" I screamed. I had never used that term before in my life but now it seemed as though things began to feel familiar between her and I. "I don't lie. Not to you. I need you. See, you have set me loose in this realm. Now, the proper thing to do is to merge us together."  
  
"No. I refuse to let you control me with your hurt and anger. I may be but a soul to you but I have the actual physical body."  
  
"Very well then. Spend an eternity by yourself. Never leave these walls and I will gladly retreat into the hollows of your emotions. But believe me, now that father is dead and gone, you can't be alone. It will be too much for you. Then your 'soul' will be destroyed. Then I can take control of my body. That will be it. You'll be out of the way and I will be free to do what I please."  
  
I looked her in the balls of ice she called eyes. There was no joke in what she said. I begrudgingly walked up to her and said "Fine. Let us be joined. But I swear to-" I wasn't sure what I was about to say. I was going to say Ra for a second but I didn't even know who that was.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be in partial knowledge of the past. It will all make sense soon enough." After she said that, it was if she disappeared into the air around me. Then I realized, the black fog she had turned into was entering into me. I fell to the floor in pain. But it was only for a second. I looked at myself afterwards. I was dressed like she was. But my mind felt different. I knew everything that had happened, only from her point of view as well. I could go into what she was feeling but that would take hours. All I knew at that moment was that I would never be alone again.  
  
I now realized that Yugi and I had arrived at the game shop. I shivered at what I might come to find in there. Whether that be the rage I felt against Yugi or the love that I had missed for so long, I needed to know. 


	6. Oh Shit!

What had I done? Why had I said that I would meet my family? I wasn't ready and I knew that. Just before I entered Yugi and his Grandfather's game shop, I tried to step outside of where I was at that moment. I looked at myself, standing there. It was pathetic. A fourteen-year-old girl-no not even a girl at that point- a demon trying to find love within family. I wanted to vomit. But it was too late. I couldn't do a thing.  
  
"Well, here we are. I think you'll like Grandpa," Yugi said confidently as he turned back to face me before he opened the door. "I'm sure that I will. If he's as nice as you, that is." I couldn't decide what was worse. An all- powerful demon being kind to mortals or a girl being without those to love for the rest of her life. I didn't have time to decide. Yugi had already opened the door. I had entered into what was a new kind of life.  
  
"Gramps, I have someone I think you'll want to meet," Yugi said. I saw no one there at first but then a very short old man emerged from behind the counter of the shop. His back was facing us but he spoke. "So I take it your meeting went well with her? Does she want to get to know us?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Yugi stated cheerfully. I saw him turn around and look at me for the first time. At first, his mouth opened in awe that he was meeting me. Quickly, he changed it to a smile, tears climbing into and then out of his eyes. "Yugi, is this her?"  
  
Yugi, who had also been on the verge of crying started to as well. "That's her all right. Kat, this is our grandpa," he said while looking at me. He then diverted his gaze over to what I guess I would call my grandfather. "Gramps, this is Kat. She's the one we've been looking for."  
  
I only stood there emotionless. I didn't know what to say for that moment. Then again, I didn't know what to say for the entire situation. It was then I realized what I had been wearing. A black denim mini skirt with long zip up boots and a black tank top with white lace in the middle. I suppose that I didn't look very nice, seeing as how I had just gotten back from work. Well, I had just finished arguing after getting back from work so I hadn't had time to change.  
  
"It's a great pleasure to meet you." I mentally shook my head at myself. 'Why are you lying? Why are you here?' I didn't have to turn to my demonic half to ask me these questions. They were already programmed into my head.  
  
"I'm so happy to finally meet you. You don't know how much I've missed you." He walked up to me while saying this. But what happened next surprised me the most. He hugged me. No one had ever hugged me before. Ever. Not even my father had hugged me. I slowly put my arms around him, as if it were some sort of instinct. I felt something cling to my back and I realized that it was Yugi. "We're so sorry. Please don't leave us."  
  
There he said it. Just like that. I couldn't believe it. He was speaking to me as if I had lived with him and had been his sister forever. I felt good inside. No matter what I was telling myself about being a demon at that point, I wanted to be a part of this family.  
  
"Thank you." After our long embrace, my grandfather spoke. "Yugi, we should invite her into our home. Come upstairs with us and we can all talk." I nodded my head, as Yugi guided me up the stairs into his house. It was small, yet had adequate furniture (more than I had) and about four bedrooms. "Please, sit down." Directing me towards a chair, Yugi asked me, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I nearly fell off of my chair. I wanted to laugh but kept it inside. "No, thanks. I'm fine," I said, almost smirking. There was a difference, at least to me, when it came to eating and feeding.  
  
"This arrangement isn't turning out as bad as I thought. I still remember what I need to do in order to survive. I suppose that it will all gradually come back to me as I live this life." I was now completely fused with that of my demonic side. It had only been a few hours before I emerged from my old home for the first time in years. I breathed deep. The spring air was intoxicating. But I felt something that I had never felt before in my life. My throat burned with some kind of intense desire. I felt a bit faint. I tried to access my new archive of memories I had just acquired. I now knew why I never ate anything. It was because that wasn't what I ate. I now knew that I had to feed.  
  
I wasn't a vampire. I could tell that. Although I drink blood from victims, I had to do it in a ceremonial way almost. Two items had to be specifically used in order for the blood to take effect. A special kind of knife called an athame, and a chalice to drink from. I left my home to hunt in the city for an unsuspecting sinner to feed off of, for they were the best tasting (I also remember that as well).  
  
It wasn't long before I had found the perfect man for my first feeding. He was drunk and had been making eyes at me all the time I was in his presence. I chose to go to one of the nightclubs to find a victim. Where better? People let go and enjoy their time here. I had lured him into the back alley behind the club after standing in the same spot for hours.  
  
"Hey, baby. You need a hook up?" he slurred at me while staggering over to where I was.  
  
"No, actually. But I do need something else. Close your eyes now," I cooed while getting very close to him. Before I knew it though, he had passed out. All the better of course. I didn't want to traumatize him for the rest of his life.  
  
I materialized the athame and chalice, a power I had just realized I had. I carefully made cuts all along his arm so that he would not die. I only did this to one arm because by the time I was done, the chalice was full. The man's arm was still bleeding but at that point, nothing existed to me except for this beautiful liquid in front of me. I held it, then raised it to my mouth, drinking deep. I could feel the blood slowly making its way down my throat and into my body. It felt so gratifying, I thought I would die in that very moment. That was why I never touched human food.  
  
This all flashed before me in my mind as I waited for Grandfather to come up the stairs. I finally saw him stumble up and into the small but warm home. "Sorry to keep you waiting but I had to close down the shop for a bit." He sat down and looked at me with a nice smile. I wondered if I was smiling back. Somehow I doubted that I did because I couldn't feel it. My whole body felt numb. Maybe I did.  
  
"Now Kat, I know that you must be angry with us. Please know that we really do care about you." I scoffed at this. I didn't mean to but I just did. I could tell that they were hurt by it.  
  
"Sorry. This is still such a shock to me. I don't know what to say to that. I know that you are sorry and that I can't really blame you. But then again, I can't really forgive you either." I looked at Yugi who was still crying. Only now, they were tears of hurt and sadness rather than joy. I quickly added on, "But I am willing to look aside the past and try to make a better future."  
  
This was true. I didn't want to be by myself, demon form aside, for the rest of eternity. But then again, there was a myth that I had read in the archive I had.  
  
"This book that I have now, it's nearly all blank." I stared at it. So full of writing and knowledge about the past before, it had a scarce few pages. I read the page that spoke of me, what I was.  
  
"Because of our merging together, I can't remember much about the past. For that, I will apologize." I felt what she was saying in the back of her mind. 'Don't get used to me apologizing for anything more. I have no regrets about my past, whatever it may be.' I smiled at that.  
  
One thing that caught my eye though, was the very end of the page. It read, "Demons cannot be killed by any means, not even by themselves. Only once a demon has completed their destiny may they be free to roam in the bowels of the unknown land of the dead."  
  
That statement made me wonder. What was my destiny? And how did I get in this predicament in the first place? I never quite got over these questions. I wish that she would have bothered to explain to me the finer pints of my exist points of my existence.  
  
Now the one thing that irked in my mind was if meeting my family was part of the destiny I needed to uphold. This was the one thing I wanted to know more than anything in that moment.  
  
"I'm very glad to hear that." Grandpa smiled, along with an emotional Yugi. "How has your life been going up until now?" Yugi inquired.  
  
"Well, up until a year ago I lived with my adoptive father. He died from lung cancer. He left me money to live off of and I have been ever since. Before, I was living in an orphanage where I went to school every day like most children but when I was adopted, I quit. But now I have decided to go back to school." I said this all very quickly, as if wanting to get it over with.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. I know it may be a bit out there but Kat how would you like to come and live with us?" I could tell that Yugi was very serious. He didn't seem like the person to go and spout off. Unsure of what to do, I did what I always did. I told the person what they wanted to hear. "Okay. I think that would be nice." I was shocked at myself. Why had I just done that? Why? 


	7. Hunger

Damn it peoples! I need reviews! If you happen to read this story REVIEW IT!!!!! This is me asking nicely by the way. Now for the disclaimers here.  
  
I do not own YuGiOh or any other anime or product used in this story. All I own are my characters I insert, which is NOT self-insertion mind you, and my story ideas. Also, this is not a disclaimer but PLEASE review me. I need to know whether I'm doing okay. Now, on to the story.  
  
...........................................  
  
I suppose that now things weren't so bad here. With all of my belongings in my new room, I curled up on my bed. Desperately grasping at the silken sheets beneath me, I sighed and wished for some sort of redemption from my own free will. I was lost and I wasn't sure whether I would ever be found. But sleep slowly called to me, deep within my mind and my body and I was about to answer its call.  
  
"Kat! It's time for your first dinner with us! Come and eat!" Yugi yelled perkily through my already closed and locked door. I cursed myself mentally. 'What shall I do now? I can't eat what they eat. But I am starving. it's been two days since I've fed!' My dispute between my bodily instincts and my mind was disrupted by another yell from my- well, I suppose now I could call him my "older brother". No, wait. Somehow I think that that title belongs to someone else. "Come on!"  
  
"I'm coming. Be there in just a second." I spoke this very quietly. He heard though. Slowly, I crept off of my bed and to the door, only opening it to smell something hideous. It was one of those horrid human concoctions that they call "food". I call Yugi's wrists food. wait, what was I saying? I couldn't feed off of him. He was family for Ra's sake! I had to keep my mind off of feeding; otherwise, I would have to end up making some sort of "meal" for myself.  
  
The past two days I had spent moving in my things, almost immediately after I said "yes" to moving in, had been serene in a sense. Since my demonic half and I were one and I was taking full dominant control, she went into a sort of "hibernation", meaning that she would only wake when I was truly either hungry or angered as before. I walked to the table quickly and sat down in the same manor, meticulously looking about the room to verify that I was in the right place for eating a meal. After all, I was still new to this.  
  
"You must be pretty hungry, aren't you? I haven't seen you eat all weekend." Yugi stated with a hint of curiosity and concern in his breath. He looked at me with his large violet eyes and gave me a look that resembled that of a new born puppy. So trusting to the world, such innocence. I couldn't believe we shared the same blood. Scratch that. We didn't. He would NEVER in a million milleniums be anything like me. I was too far down the path from him.  
  
I now looked to his eyes to find that they were filling with the same feelings that resided in his words to me. Not yet answering his question he was probably curious to know what was taking me so long. "Sorry. I got lost in thought. I'm okay though." I once again smiled to him but it was all empty promises and lies that flooded into my conscience and out into my facial expression. I turned away to notice "Gramps" as Yugi called him coming over with plates of the foul smelling shit that they planned to ingest.  
  
He said while handing me a plate, "Enjoy, Kat. Your first official meal as part of our family." Yugi bobbed his head once and started to ravage his plate. No one could have ever guessed a boy that size could be that hungry. I shifted my food slightly around to give the impression of eating. To tell truth, I didn't know how to eat at all. I knew how to feed, not eat. Gramps took notice to this and I took notice to him when the smile on his face faded. "What's the matter with your food, Kat?"  
  
Shit. Fuck. Hell. Piss. Damn. Bitch. Bastard. I went on and on in my mind but cursed at no one but myself. Looking down onto my plate I only had one excuse prepared. Ironically, I thought to myself 'Note to self: come up with lies to tell family to hide demonic origin.' "I'm not all that hungry." This made Yugi actually look up from his plate and curiously at me. I once again made the grim mistake of looking into Yugi's eyes but then shifted my attention to my grandfather who had his hands folded so that it fashioned that of a praying man. His eyes met my gaze and he read them as if they were an open book into my soul. "You're not like other people, are you Katarina?"  
  
At this point, Yugi had dropped his fork and looked around the room in worry at what I was about to say. I'm not sure but I think that the shock was showing in my face. "I mean, how have your. powers or something or other. been progressing throughout the years?" He strained to say the word "powers", meaning he didn't know everything! Yes! 'Bless your heart you ignorant old coot!' I yelled joyfully in my mind. "Kat, what is he talking about?" Yugi inquired.  
  
I sighed deeply and prepared my conscience for a blow I'm not sure that it could handle, for I would be telling the biggest lie I've ever told anyone in my life. "Well, ever since I was a child, I was always different from others. Something set me apart from them. Never sure, I stayed by myself most of the time. I could hear every nasty comment that was said about me and did nothing about it until I could actually understand what they were referring to.  
  
"One day while watching the other children play in the orphanage, I heard again a comment of pure ignorance and stupidity. I believe it was by a twelve-year-old who had asked me a question earlier about when lunch was that day and when I didn't respond, he walked off angry. 'Look at that little freak girl. I bet she'd be real easy to punch. She never talks to anyone, she never eats, she never goes to class, she never does anything but sit and watch the other kids play! Plus, I hear that things happen when people get around her. I think she deserves to be alone. Probably would be a little bitch if she ever did talk.' I wasn't sure what but something inside me felt warm and it hurt for a second. I looked around quickly for something, anything that could relieve my strain. I saw a racquetball from when the children had taken a field trip to the courts. I thought to myself how much better I would feel if that ball just went and hit that boy in the head. No, not in the head. On the neck so that it hurt more.  
  
"As if by a will of its own, the ball did just that. It rose to mid air and then flew at a speed almost to swift to see, hitting the boy's neck. He fell to the ground. I could feel a sense of relief build within me. From then on I knew why I was so different." I looked to Gramps and Yugi who were both staring at me in disbelief. "And that is what I can do. If you don't believe me." With that note, I manipulated my demonic ability to make nothing more than a small fork rise above the table. They both looked up at it. Satisfied that they had believed the story (which was true except for the fact that I had a fuck load of more powers and abilities than that), I slowly made it descend back onto the table. "Any questions?"  
  
...........................................  
  
In case you haven't gotten the idea yet, if you have gotten this far, please review. I will be accepting some story ideas. Plus, 6 chapters.0 reviews. this makes an author depressed. I leave you with this chapter and my closing word.REVIEW! 


End file.
